Soulmate
by SJMK95
Summary: Seokjin hanya seorang pemuda yang kikuk dan sedikit tertutup, berharap hidupnya bisa berjalan normal. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, memiliki anak dan bahagia selamanya. Namun semua berubah saat seorang hantu yang bernama Kim Jongin memasuki hidupnya, dan membuatnya terlibat masalah dengan sang CEO, Kim Namjoon. NamJin with others.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate?

Chapter 1 : Disini Kita Memulainya

Warn : BTS fic, with NamJin and other. Yaoi, BL, malexmale. Typo(s), EYD beratakan. DL? DR. Thankyu~

P.S : Ide cerita didapat selesai nonton drama Oh My Gosh. Bagi yang udah nonton drama itu mungkin akan tahu apa-apa aja yang aku ambil. Aku cuma ambil sebagian, dan alur ceritanya akan—sedikit— berbeda dengan drama itu. Oke, happy reading!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Breaking News! Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali ditemukan wanita dengan usia rata-rata 20-30 tahun yang tiba-tiba meninggal ditempat dengan hipotermia yang sangat parah. Pelaku masih belum diketahui, tapi diduga pelakunya adalah seorang pria tampan yang selalu mendatangi pub-pub disekitar Seoul ini. Para kor—"**_

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali. Ck. Dimana aku harus menemukan wanita dengan kekuatan seperti itu? Ck!" Seorang pria tampan tengah menggerutu tidak jelas dipertengahan jalan Seoul yang dingin.

Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang yang menutupi hingga jari-jarinya dan celana jeans hitam yang ketat. Pria itu tetap berjalan meskipun suhu di Seoul saat ini sangat dingin.

"Sial. Menyebalkan sekaliii!" Pria itu berjalan, namun saat pria itu berjalan bunga-bunga disekitar taman mulai layu, seperti kehilangan kehidupannya.

"Woah~ Kau mau makan apa? Ah! Cuacanya dingin sekali. Aku ingin sup ayam gingseng!" Segerombolan remaja yang nampaknya baru kembali dari rutinitas mereka tengah mengoceh dijalanan ini. Pria yang tadi tengah menggerutu berbalik dan memulai obrolan dengan remaja itu.

" _Aku ingin Sosis sundae. Woah kau tahu itu enak sekalii~"_

"Uh.. Wonwoo _hyung,_ kok hawanya jadi dingin begini yaa?" Remaja yang dipanggil Wonwoo itu hanya menggeleng acuh.

"Kamu tuh kalau bodoh tu jangan kebangetan! Iyalah dingin, orang lagi musim dingin. Ck. Mingyu, Mingyu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu kesal, dan pria tadi masih mengoceh tidak jelas.

" _Ayolah~ Aku ingin sosis sundae. Ya? Ya? Ya?"_ Pria dengan rambut cokelat madu itu dan kulit tan itupun mengeluarkan aegyo yang dia miliki. Rasa kesal karena diacuhkan membuatnya jadi semakin sebal.

"Ah.. Iya ya Wonwoo _hyung._ Hhehe.. Ayo makan sup ayam gingseng! Nyamm!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo lembut dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan pria yang sejak tadi menggerutu dengan mulut terkerucut lucu.

"Ya ya ya.. Kau memang menyedihkan Kim Jongin. Menyedihkan sekali. Hah!" Pria tan dengan rambut madu itu mulai menggerutu lagi. Baiklah mari sekarang panggil pria itu dengan sebutan Kim Jongin

"Haish! Kenapa sih aku harus seperti ini?! Kenapa juga aku masih perjaka begini? Haishhh! Dan dimana wanita dengan kekuatan seperti itu?"Jongin meremas rambutnya kasar. Jongin berteriak, kemudian ada seorang pria melewatinya. Jongin tidak perduli jika saja nanti dia akan menabrak pria itu.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar. Pak direktur itu aneh sekali." Pria dengan rambut dibelah tengah itu berjalan dengan semponyongan dan pria itu menabrak Jongin.

"YA! Jimin jangan begitu. Nanti pak direktur dengar lo~" Jimin hanya tertawa dan terus berjalan. Sedangkan Jongin menatap Jimin sendu. Hah.. Hidupnya menyedihkan sekali.

" _YA! KALAU JALAN LIAT-LIAT DONG!"_ Jongin berteriak, memaki Jimin. Tapi Jimin sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu dan terus berjalan dengan pria satunya lagi.

" _Ck. Bodoh. Jelas mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu Kim Jongin."_ Jongin kembali berjalan dan menatap jalanan Seoul dengan malas. Saat Jongin berjalan Jongin kembali menabrak seorang.

Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu mirip seperti Jongin, dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya Nampak manis dengan gumpalan lemak disudut pipi dekat bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Pria itu menunduk dengan mata yang terpejam. Jongin hanya menatap pria tadi dengan wajah idiot yang lucu.

"Ho? Kau bisa melihatku? Wow~" Jongin berseru senang, dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah si pria. Tapi sepertinya pria itu sangat mengantuk hingga tidak menyadari uluran tangan Jongin dan tetap melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Woah~ Sayang sekali, padahal dia bisa melihatku. Pria tadi manis juga. Tapi manisan aku sih." Jongin mulai bergumam tidak jelas dan terus berjalan dengan santai. Jongin dengan jahil mengambil ice cream seorang anak kecil didepannya. Kemudian pergi setelah melihat anak itu menangis.

"Hahahaa.. Ada untungnya juga jadi seperti ini. YOSH! Ayo cari wanita dengan kekuatan lebih dan segera selesaikan dendam mu Kim Jongin!" Jongin berteriak heboh dan kembali berjalan dengan riang menuju sebuah gudang sepi disudut jalan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi pak!" Seruan yang terlalu bersemangat ditengah hiruk pikuk perkantoran di Seoul. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna oranye sedang berteriak heboh kearah seorang pria dengan dimple disudut pipinya.

"Chim, jangan alay. Masih pagi." Pria dengan lesung pipi itu menatap 'Chim' dengan malas, yang berhasil membuat sosok Chim itu diam.

" _Hyunggg~_ Jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu." Jimin—si Chim—mulai merengek tidak jelas kearah sipria berdimple yang membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan sayang dikepalanya.

"Ck. Park Jimin, berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan. Ini dikantor bodoh." Namjoon—pria dengan dimple—itu mendesis tak suka. Selalu saja si Jimin ini menganggu ketenangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan _hyung_. Oh! Seokjin _hyung,_ selamat pagii~" Sosok pria dengan pipi chubby memasuki kantor yang Jimin tempati. Seokjin. Seorang pria tampan, dengan tubuh tinggi, sikapnya lembut, hanya saja sayang Seokjin sedikit tertutup dan kikuk.

"Oh, hai Chim." Seokjin menunduk dan menyapa Namjoon lewat anggukan singkat. Seokjin bekerja sebagai sekretaris bagi Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon adalah seorang CEO untuk sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang hiburan. Sun Entertaiment. Sun Entertaiment adalah perusahan milik keluarga Kim dan kini Namjoon yang menjalankannya.

"Seokjin, cepat kesini." Seokjin yang baru saja tiba segera mendekati Namjoon dan mengekori Namjoon menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah menggerutu disana.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" Seokjin yang baru saja meletakkan tas selempangnya menuju meja kerja Namjoon. Seokjin menatap Namjoon sebentar dan membuat nafasnya terasa sesak.

"Bisa kosongkan jadwalku hariku? _Cancel_ semua jadwal untuk hari ini." Namjoon berucap datar dengan mata yang masih focus menatap layar monitor yang kini tengah menyala redup itu.

Namjoon, sosok yang sempurna. Dengan tinggi 183 cm, kulit yang sedikit tan, lesung pipi dalamnya, suara yang berat dan tentu saja wajah yang tampan. Sosok CEO yang sempurna, dingin dan disegani.

"A-ah? Maaf?" Seokjin bertanya ulang. Memastikan ucapan Namjoon kali ini. Setahu Seokjin, Namjoon adalah seorang yang tidak akan mudah untuk membatalkan pekerjaan. Tapi ini? Kosongkan semua?

"Ck. Hentikan sikap idiotmu Seokjin. Aku bilang _cancel_ semua jadwalku. Aku ada urusan yang mendesak." Seokjin tergagap saat Namjoon menatapnya tajam. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah iya. Maafkan saya sajangnim. Saya permisi." Seokjin menunduk hormat kemudian dengan pelan Seokjin memutar tubuhnya dan segera menuju ruangannya yang berada disebelah ruang kerja Namjoon.

Kim Seokjin, pria berusia 28 tahun. Tinggi, tampan tapi cenderung manis dan cantik. Bekerja sebagai sekretaris di Sun Entertaiment sejak dua tahun lalu. Hobbynya sebenarnya adalah memasak, hanya saja Ibu nya lebih menyukai Seokjin yang menjadi sekretaris. Belum pernah berkencan dengan wanita, karena setiap wanita yang hendak dikencaninya selalu menolak dengan alas an yang sangat konyol—menurut Seokjin—

'Maaf Seokjin-ssi, aku tidak mau punya pacar yang lebih cantik dariku.'

Kurang ajar sekali kan? Sewaktu SMA sering mendapat ajakan kencan—Seokjin cukup terkenal disekolahnya meskipun Seokjin tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi—.

Hanya saja setiap surat yang diterimanya selalu saja dari makhluk yang bergender sama dengannya. Makhluk yang sama-sama memiliki batang, berdada datar. Hell! Seokjin masih menyukai payudara wanita yang besar, oke?

"Hallo prince _(ss),_ duh.. Cantiknya. Cium boleh?" Seokjin yang baru menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini mendelik tidak suka kesumber suara menyebalkan itu. Disana ada seorang manusia bernama Oh Sehun yang setiap hari hanya menggoda dirinya.

Oh Sehun, pria ini _tiang_. Tampan, tapi juga imut. Suaranya lumayan berat—tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang cenderung imut—kaya, dan Sehun merupakan salah satu sumber penghasilan terbesar bagi perusahaan.

Sekedar informasi, Sehun adalah seorang aktor sekaligus model. Sedang naik daun dengan berbagai macam skandal yang ada. Dan untuk informasi tambahan, Sehun adalah sahabat seperjuangan Kim Namjoon, sang CEO.

Sahabat dari sebelum mereka lahir-orang tua mereka bersahabat-. Tidak pernah berpisah, dari masih balita hingga sekarang. Ditambah dengan kenyataan mereka berada di line yang sama, 94. Meskipun Sehun beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Namjoon, tapi sungguh Namjoon jauh lebih dewasa daripada Sehun. Dan tentu saja Sehun lebih imut.

"Maaf Sehun-ssi, permisi." Seokjin berusaha sabar menghadapi Sehun. Oh demi apapun, Seokjin masih lurus—semoga—.

"Kau manis seperti biasa. Namjoonie ada kan, omong-omong?" Sehun mendudukan pantatnya dimeja kerja Seokjin. Seokjin menghela nafas berat. Si Sehun ini.

Sejujurnya Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang orang-orang maksudkan dengan julukan Sehun. _Ice_ _Prince_. Please.. Tingkahnya menyebalkan begini dan cerewet sekali. Dari sisi mana Ice Prince itu muncul?

"Iya, _sajangnim_ ada dida—" Mari ucapkan segala nama kebun binatang disana. Terkutuklah Oh Sehun dengan segala tingkahnya. Seokjin benar-benar ingin meledak. Barusan itu apa? Oh Sehun si brengsek ini baru saja menciumnya? Mencium pipinya?!

 _Fuck_. Seokjin yakin jika dia lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi sungguh tata krama yang Sehun miliki sama dengan tatakrama anak TK. Yang bahkan anak TK sekalipun lebih baik daripada Sehun.

"Thank's infonya. Pipimu lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan." Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Sehun meninggalkan Seokjin dan segera menuju ruangan sang CEO. Dan oh, jangan lupakan satu kedipan menyebalkan yang Sehun layangkan kepada Seokjin.

"Sialan." Seokjin memaki pelan. Ugh.. Menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya Seokjin ingin resign.

' _Seokjin..'_ Seokjin merasakan hawa disekitarnya mulai terasa dingin. Oh tidak lagi.

' _Kim Seokjin..'_ Seokjin menutup matanya, mulutnya sibuk mengucapkan entah apa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Nafasnya juga terasa cepat.

' _Aku tahu kau melihatku~'_ Seokjin menutup kedua telinganya saat merasa suara itu makin mengganggunya. Salah satu penyebab Seokjin menjadi seorang yang tertutup adalah karena hal ini.

"BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" Seokjin pada akhirnya berteriak dan saat Seokjin membuka matanya seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam, wajah pucat dengan wajah yang hancurlah yang Seokjin lihat. Seokjin refleks menutup matanya. Ugh.. Seokjin benci melihat darah.

' _Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu. Kau tahu aku sekarang sudah akan naik. Dendamku selasai. Aku bahagia selama ini ada teman mengobrol, hehe. Aku Bang Yongguk omong-omong. Selamat tinggal Seokjin.'_ Entah untuk alasan apa Seokjin membuka matanya. Dan kali ini yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas hitam, wajahnya yang pucat dan tanpa adanya darah disana. Yongguk tersenyum padanya.

' _Kuingatkan Seokjin, tidak hanya aku yang tertarik padamu.'_ Dan setelah itu Yongguk menghilang dari hadapan. Seokjin jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut yang terasa lemas.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang terasa sangat dingin dipenghujung musim dingin di Seoul kali ini. Seokjin berjalan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Seokjin mendudukan pantatnya saat tiba disebuah taman.

' _Hai~'_ Seokjin refleks menutup matanya saat sesosok wanita melintasinya. Dengan gaun pernikahan yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Seokjin benci keadaannya. Benci sekali.

Saat Seokjin merapalkan segala macam doa yang entah apa itu, Seokjin tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan, seperti melayang. Kepala pusing, perutnya terasa mual dan semua terasa gelap.

"Wohoo~! Saatnya beraksi, Kim Jongin." _Seokjin_ kembali membuka matanya. Kini wajahnya terlihat segar, senyum terkembang dibibirnya. _Seokjin_ melihat penampilannya kemudian berdecak kesal. Kemeja rapi, terkancing sampai atas, rambut yang rapi, ah.. Menyebalkan.

"Ck. Menyebalkan sekali sih. Sama sekali tidak fashionista. Ck. Kalau ada yang bisa kugunakan mana mau aku dengan tubuh ini. ck." _Seokjin_ kembali mengumpat, mengeluarkan kemeja yang dipakainya, membuka tiga kancing kemeja, dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Nah kan selesai!" _Seokjin_ meraih ponselnya dan menyeringai senang saat melihat penampilan barunya. Kemudian Seokjin mulai berjalan dengan siulan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat wanita-wanita dengan pakaian minim yang berkeliaran di Seoul mala mini.

"Eh? Energi apa ini?" _Seokjin_ berjalan mendekati energi yang dirasakan. Rasanya sangat kuat, sensual dan menggoda. Apa wanita itu akhirnya kutemukan? Seokjin dengan senyum terkembang terus mendekati energy itu.

"Ugh~ Akhirnyaaa!" _Seokjin_ makin merasa senang saat merasakan energy itu makin dekat. Seokjin sudah sampai disebuah bangku taman yang kosong lagi.

Tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak menemukan wanita disana. Seokjin hanya melihat seorang pria dengan punggung lebar dan rambut silver yang tengah terduduk sambil menerawang jauh kelangit-langit sana.

"T-tidak mungkin kan? Energi itu?" _Seokjin_ menggeleng, tapi langkah kakinya terus membawanya mendekati sosok itu. Seokjin merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang, nafasnya terasa sesak dan jantungnya menggila.

 _Seokjin_ makin mendekati pria yang kini membelakanginya itu, makin dekat dengan pria itu makin kencang pula detak jantungnya. Saat _Seokjin_ sudah mendekati pria dengan rambut silver itu, si pria itu menoleh kearah _Seokjin._

"Kim Seokjin?" Pria dengan rambut silver dan lesung pipi— _Seokjin_ baru mengetahuinya—itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Kim Seokjin?

Dan _Seokjin_ tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya dengan tiba-tiba melompat kepangkuan pria itu, mencium bibirnya dalam dan kuat. Tidak memperdulikan pria dengan rambut silver itu yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya. Seokjin terus mencium pria itu.

Saat _Seokjin_ meremas rambut pria itu, _Seokjin_ tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya kembali melayang, rasa pening kembali menguasai tubuhnya. _Seokjin_ makin rapat menutup matanya. Dan saat merasakan tangan pria itu mendorongnya kasar, _Seokjin_ membuka matanya dan membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

" _S-sajangnim?_ " Seokjin tidak bisa tidak membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Dirinya dengan keadaan bibir menempel dengan Namjoon, duduk dipangkuannya dan lengan yang melingkari leher Namjoon.

Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir dengan duduk dipangkuan Namjoon. Seingatnya tadi dirinya masih terduduk dikursi taman dengan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya.

' _A-aku.. Aku kerasukan?'_ Seokjin membatin takut. Seokjin yang menyadari posisinya saat ini, segera berdiri. Membungkuk kearah Namjoon dengan ribuan kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Seokjin mendongak, dan menemuka Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Mati. Seokjin mati.

Dan saat Seokjin menatap kearah belakang Namjoon, disana Seokjin melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat madu dan kulit tan tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

' _Hallo Kim Seokjin. Aku Kim Jongin.'_ Seokjin menatap sosok Jongin dengan raut takut diwajahnya apalagi saat Seokjin merasakan Jongin tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Sial. _Hantu_ sialan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi, Kim Seokjin." Seokjin yang tengah menatap sosok Jongin itupun menoleh kearah Namjoon. Seokjin menelan ludahnya saat Namjoon menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Hallo~ Aku kembali dengan membawa fanfic BTS lainnya. Well, aku kali ini gak Cuma pake anak-anak BTS sebagai castnya/? Pairing sementara ini NamJin xD  
Aku abis nonton drama Oh My Gosh dan aku terus kebayang NamJin, dan jadilah fanfic ini. Muahaha.. Ada yang bingung dengan fic ini? Ini Cuma sekedar coba-coba, kalo ada yang respon/? Fanfic ini bakalan aku lanjutin, hhe..  
So, wanna gimme your review maybe?


	2. Chapter 2 : Deal with The Ghost

Soulmate?

Chapter 2 : Deal with The Ghost.

Warn : Boyslove, BxB, yaoi, NamJin, SeJin, NamKai and others. BTS fict. Sligh EXO fict. EYD berantakan, typo(s) DL? DR. Thankyuu..

M!Rated : Buat jaga-jaga dan penggunakan kata-kata yang rada gak pantes dan mungkin suatu saat bakalan ada adengan _anu_ nya.

P.S : Italic itu bukan flashback ya, itu sengaja pas Jongin ngomong dibikn italic.

P.S.S : Seokjin it's mean Kim Seokjin

P.P.S : _Seokjin_ it's mean Kim Seokjin with Kim Jongin in Seokjin's body.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan malam ini membuat susasana makin terasa mencekam—untuk Seokjin—. Pria dengan bibir merah menggoda itupun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari sang CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Dalam hati Seokjin merutuk dan merasa sangat ketakutan. Bukan hanya karena ditatap setajam itu oleh seorang Kim Namjoon, namun dibelakang Kim Namjoon terdapat sesosok hantu yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

" _Aaa~ Kim Seokjin, aku akan mengejarmu mulai sekarang. Aku tertarik dengan pria ini, hohohoo!"_ Saat itu pula Seokjin dapat merasakan seluruh badannya bergetar dan lemas. Tidak, Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan _hantu_ sialan itu mendapatkan tubuhnya.

"Kim Seokjin, _Tell_ _me_. _What's going on? Don't ya dare to lie with me_." Makin bergetarlah badan Seokjin. Sial. Kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menangis? Ugh..

"M-maafkan saya _s-sajangnim_. M-maafkan saya." Seokjin yang tidak tahu harus seperti apa hanya bisa menunuduk dan melontarkan ucapan maaf kearah Namjoon yang kini tengah mendesis tidak suka.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan, kau tahu?" Namjoon berdiri, mencengkram dagu Seokjin erat. Menatap manic mata bulat Seokjin yang kini tengah berkilat takut. Namjoon tersenyum meremahkan.

"Sikapmu yang selalu meminta maaf atas apapun yang kau kerjakan. Entah salah atau benar. Sikapmu yang kaku itu sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu? Aku _benci_ sekali dengan orang sepertimu." Namjoon makin menarik Seokjin mendekat, mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Seokjin.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab, heh?" Seokjin menatap takut kearah Namjoon. Saat mulutnya hendak melontarkan kalimat permintaan maaf, detik itu juga Seokjin membulatkan matanya.

Saat ini, Kim Namjoon, bosnya, CEOnya tengah menciumnya tepat dibibir. Dalam dan kuat. Sensual dan penuh godaan. Seokjin hanya bisa menggerakkan badannya tanda menolak. Demi Tuhan! Seokjin itu masih _lurus._

"Nghh.." Dan terkutuklah sensasi lidah Namjoon yang membelai rongga mulutnya, terkutuklah hormon yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Terkutuklah Kim Seokjin dengan segala kenaifannya. Dan pada akhirnya Seokjin hanya bisa diam, menikmati yang Namjoon lakukan padanya.

"Tidak buruk." Namjoon menatap Seokjin dingin disertai seringai yang tersemat _indah_ dibibirnya yang baru saja merasakan lembutnya bibir Seokjin kemudian Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin yang berdiri mematung dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya! Ya! Kim Seokjin! Ya! Dengarkan akuuu!"_ Seorang pria tan dengan kaos lengan panjang dan jeans ketat itu terus mengikuti Seokjin. Seokjin diam, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Seokjin kesal. Semua ini salah hantu sialan ini.

" _Ya! Kim Seokjinnnn! Lihat aku!"_ Rengekan Jongin—si hantu sialan—makin terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Seokjin. Seokjin makin mepercepat langkahnya. Seokjin ingin segera sampai diapartement kecilnya, menghidupkan dupa, berdoa dan tidur. Hari ini terlalu sial baginya.

Setelah dengan semua rengekan Jongin sepanjang perjalan, Seokjin akhirnya sampai diapartementnya. Seokjin bernafas lega, setidaknya Jongin tidak akan bisa memasuki rumahnya kan? Seokjin langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju kasur, mencoba memejamkan matanya.

" _Yaaa~ Kim Seokjinnn!"_ Dan Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya kala telinganya masih mendengar suara rengekan itu.

"BERHENTI MENGANGGUKU KIM JONGIN!" Seokjin terpekik—takut dan kesal—Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa menyesalnya Seokjin saat menolehkan kepalanya ternyata Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan disana.

" _Nah! Akhirnya. Duh, Seokjin. Aku bukan hantu jahat, oke? Jadi tolong dengarkan aku."_ Jongin yang awalnya duduk mengambang diatas kepala Seokjin perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk dikasur milik Seokjin yang sempit.

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu." Seokjin kali ini menatap wajah Jongin dengan tatapan menantang, yang bagi Jongin malah terlihat sangat lucu.

" _Ayolah~ Aku janji tidak aku merusak hidupmu. Jadi tolong dengarkan aku? Okee?"_ Jongin merengek, mencoba menyentuh lengan Seokjin—meskipun Jongin yakin tidak akan bisa—. Tapi Jongin malah berjengit kaget, kala tangannya bisa meraih lengan Seokjin.

" _Wow! Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Wow! Wow! Pasti ini yang namanya takdir! Muahaha.."_ Jongin tertawa tanpa menyadari Seokjin yang kini tengah menatapnya takut dengan getaran tubuh yang kentara sekali.

Jongin yang merakan getaran tubuh Seokjinpun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Seokjin dengan wajah polos—atau idiot—miliknya.

" _Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu takut. Tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat jahat padamu._ " Seokjin meremas erat pahanya, menutupi ketakutan yang menyerangnya. Kalian kira mengobrol dengan hantu itu menyenangkan?

" _Aku mohon, tolong bantu aku Seokjin. Aku merasa hanya dirimu yang bisa membantu_ pergi." Seokjin mulai menatap Jongin kala mendengar suara Jongin yang parau. Pergi?

"K-kenapa harus a-aku?" Seokjin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Entah kenapa Seokjin malah merasa iba dengan Jongin sekarang. Lagipula Jongin terlihat normal, tidak seperti hantu-hantu yang selama ini mendekatinya.

Jongin terlihat manis dengan balutan kaos lengan panjang hingga menutupi jarinya itu, celana jeans yang Jongin kenakan membuat kaki Jongin yang jenjang terlihat begitu menggoda, rambut cokelat madu dengan poninya menambah kesan manis pada Jongin. Seokjin yakin, Jongin adalah orang yang popular semasa hidupnya.

" _Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, hhe."_ Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

Ya ampun. Manis sekali, Seokjin jadi ingin memeluk Jongin. Seokjin bahkan lupa kenyataan bahwa Jongin ini adalah hantu. Padahal sebelumnya Seokjin sangat takut pada Jongin.

"T-tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Seokjin kembali menunduk dan menatap lantai dibawah kasurnya. Jongin terpekik senang dan melayang-layang diatas Seokjin dengan tawa mengerikan.

" _Mudah saja! Aku akan meminjam tubuhmu, mendekati Namjoon, bercinta dengannya dan selesai! Mudah kan?"_ Jongin yang merasa senang makin melayangkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi.

Ah.. Akhirnya. Meskipun Jongin merasa kecewa, kenapa harus bercinta dengan laki-laki untuk membalaskan dendam dan kutukan hantu perjakanya sih? Kenapa tidak wanita saja kan?

Dan pula, dengan Seokjin begini. Jongin yakin jika Seokjin adalah seorang yang akan didominasi, dikendalikan, yang akan terbaring pasrah dengan pasangannya. Dan—calon—pasangannya adalah seorang Kim Namjoon.

Dari auranya saja Jongin bisa merasakan energy yang sangat besar pada sosok Namjoon. Aura yang kuat untuk mendominasi, memimpin, dingin, tidak terbantahkan, sexy, sensual dan sangat menggoda. Jelas sekali Seokjin akan terbaring pasrah nantinya. Dan itu berarti dirinya akan ikut merasakan dampaknya.

"APA?! TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Seokjin menjerit histeris. Apa tadi katanya? Bercinta dengan Kim Namjoon? Big no! Seokjin masih lurus, masih lurus.

" _Aaaaa~ Kenapa? Ayolah. Toh kau tidak akan hamilkan? Dan aku yang akan merayu Namjoon, tenang saja. Tolonglah akuuu. Ya? Ya? Ya?"_ Jongin merengek kencang, mengganggu Seokjin yang kini tengah berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

" _Ayolah Seokjin_ hyungg~ _Aku tahu hyung menyukai Namjoon. Ayolahhhh~"_ Seokjin mendelik tidak suka. Suka? Pada Namjoon? Dirinya? Yang benar saja.

"Aku tidak menyukai Namjoon." Seokjin menjawab datar. Menyesal rasanya Seokjin tadi merasa takut pada hantu seperti Jongin. Hantu yang bertingkah seperti bayi dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

" _Kau suka. Aku tahu itu. Aku akan membuat Namjoon menyukaimu dan bertekuk lutut padamu. Ayolah_ hyung~ _"_ Jongin tidak menyerah. Entah dari mana otaknya bisa mengatakan bahwa Seokjin menyukai Namjoon, yang jelas hanya itu yang terlintas diotak matinya saat ini.

"Tapi jangan seenaknya dengan tubuhku." Seokjin berujar lirih dan Jongin makin kencang memekik dan melayang-layang diatas Seokjin dengan senyum bahagia terkembang dibibir pucatnya.

" _OKE! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KIM NAMJOON YANG DINGIN ITU BERTEKUK LUTUT DIHADAPANMU_ HYUNG! _Ah ya.. Aku boleh kan memanggilmu begitu?"_ Seokjin tidak tahu apa keputusan yang diambilnya ini benar, apa yang nanti akan terjadi padanya.

Yang jelas Seokjin merasa saat ini kepalanya begitu pusing dan matanya begitu berat untuk sekedar membuka mata. Dan berakhir dengan dengkuran halus yang Seokjin keluarkan.

" _Selamat malam Seokjin hyung."_

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip malu melalui celah gorden berwarna biru milik Seokjin. Seokjin sedikit mengerang, kemudian membuka matanya.

"AAAA!" Seokjin memekik saat melihat sosok Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum begitu lebar kearahnya. Seokjin mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Sialan.

"Ck. Jangan mengagetkanku bodoh." Jongin tersenyum kala mendengar ocehan Seokjin. Ternyata Seokjin tidak sekaku kelihatannya. Seokjin memanglah manusia, dan Jongin suka itu.

" _Aduh_ hyung~ _Kan kemarin kita sudah sepakat? Jadi mulai hari ini tubuhmu itu milikku juga, Oke?"_ Seokjin yang mendengar suara Jongin mengatakan hal ini dengan begitu mudah mendesis kesal. Enak saja.

"Enak saja. Tubuhku ya milikku!" Seokjin menggerutu dengan rambut yang masih mencuat dimana-mana. Lucu sekali. Tipikal pria pemalas yang memang tidak perduli sama sekali dengan penampilan.

" _Oke, oke. Terserah. Sekarang mandi, dan aku pinjam tubuhmu_ hyung _."_ Seokjin mengangguk, malas meladeni hantu semacam Jongin. Hantu cerewet seperti bayi yang suka merengek. Ck. Seokjin jadi penasaran umur Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat Seokjin bangkit dan mandi hanya bisa melayang-layang diatas kamar Seokjin. Memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan senandung kecil dibibir pucatnya.

Jongin menyanyikan lagu milik _boygroup_ yang kini tengah digandrungi remaja Korea, Run milik Bangtan Boys. Begini-begini Jongin masih muda. Wajar saja jika Jongin masih mengandrungi musik-musik modern.

Jongin yang mulai merasa bosanpun segera tersenyum cerah saat melihat Seokjin yang telah selesai dari acara mandinya. Wangi vanilla menyebar memenuhi indra penciumnya. Seokjin sexy sekali dengan bathrobe dan rambut yang basah itu.

"APA?!" Dan Jongin hanya tertawa saat melihat Seokjin yang melotot kearahnya. Selama tiga bulan menjadi hantu Jongin baru kali ini menemui orang dengan kemampuan bisa melihat hantu semanis Seokjin—untuk ukuran pria Seokjin bisa dibilang manis—.

" _Tidak, tidak apa-apa."_ Jongin menahan geli saat Seokjin menggerutu dan mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Tolong keluar, aku mau ganti baju." Seokjin berujar ketus. Duh.. Jongin jadi ingin mencubit pipi Seokjin—jika memungkinkan.

Dengan patuh Jongin keluar dari kamar Seokjin, menembus dinding dengan tawa menggelegar disana. Jongin berpikir, daripada Seokjin merajuk dan tidak jadi menolongnya lebih baik menurut kan? Cerdas sekali.

"Hyung, _sudah belum?_ " Jongin berteriak. Hell. Kenapa Seokjin lama sekali berganti baju? Apa dia pingsan? Jongin yang sudah bosan dan jengkelpun segera menembus dinding kamar Seokjin. Dan ternyata Seokjin hampir selesai, hanya tinggal menambahkan parfum dan selesai.

" _Lama sekali sih_ hyung _. Aku sampai bosan diluar."_ Seokjin mengacuhkan rengekan Jongin, Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

" _Nah_ hyung _, sekarang aku pinjam tubuhmu yaa~ Aku mencintaimu_ hyung! _"_ Belum sempat Seokjin mengutarakan protes tiba-tiba Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya kembali ringan, kepalanya menjadi pusing dan semuanya berputar.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan saat Seokjin membuka matanya, mata Seokjin terlihat menjadi merah darah dengan seringai senang tercetak jelas dibibir gemuknya.

"Oke! Sedikit perombakan!" _Seokjin_ menatap dirinya dicermin, kemudian _Seokjin_ membuka celana yang dikenakannya. Celana dasar hitam, hell.. Memangnya ini jaman apa masih mengenakan celana dasar? Ck.

"Ya ampun. Sungguh, dia ini kuno dan norak sekali." _Seokjin_ menggerutu, membongkar lemari pakaian yang berada dipojok kamarnya dengan boxer dan kemeja putih kebesarannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan siulan tertahan dan matanya menangkap satu celana jeans hitam—yang kelihatan lumayan trendy—tergantung dilemarinya.

 _Seokjin_ segera memakai celan jeans itu. Kemudian _Seokjin_ membuka kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Menggantinya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna soft blue dengan kaos putih V-neck sebagai dalamannya.

Kemudian _Seokjin_ kembali mematut dirinya dicermin, dan mengacak rambut cokelatnya lembut. Membiarkan rambutnya jatuh alami tanpa harus disisir klimis. _Seokjin_ kemudian melepaskan kacamata bulat yang tergantung apik dihidungnya.

"Oh? Ternyata ini bukan kacamata minus." _Seokjin_ mengangguk-angguk lucu, dalam hati _Seokjin_ berkata harus keminimarket dahulu dan membeli beberapa lipbalm nanti. Siapa tahu Namjoon menyukai ciuman dengan rasa strawberry atau jeruk 'kan?

"Yosh! Selesai. Nanti aku harus belanja pakaian baru." _Seokjin_ keluar dan mengenakan converse putih miliknya.

"Ternyata dia juga menyukai sepatu jenis ini." _Seokjin_ kembali mengingat didalam benaknya. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyum manis diwajahnya _Seokjin_ mengawali paginya.

.

.

.

.

 _Seokjin_ yang baru memasuki kantor tempatnya bekerja sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ada yang salah? Toh ini kan bukan kantor pemerintahan , lagi pula mereka juga berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Selamat pa—Eh?! Seokjin _hyungg?_ " _Seokjin_ mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar sapaan yang kelewat ramah dari seorang bocah gembul berambut orangenya disana. Bocah ini cukup tampan, sayang gembul.

"Woah! Seokjin _hyung_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa _hyung_ demam? Mau Jimin ambilkan obat?" _Seokjin_ menahan senyumannya, sungguh bocah ini sangat kekanak-kanakan. Jimin? Jadi Jimin adalah namanya?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mbul. Tidak usah khawatir." Seokjin yang ragu dengan nama bocah ini memilih memanggilnya Mbul—gembul. Lagipula bukankan itu terdengar imut?

"HAHAHAA.." Dapat _Seokjin_ lihat bahwa kini bocah berambut orange itu tengah cemberut saat mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar begitu puas dan jahat.

"Mbul. _Cie.._ MBUL!" _Seokjin_ menoleh dan menemukan seorang bocah lagi dibelakangnya, berambut hitam dengan badan yang wow.. Sexy sekali. Poni yang sedikit terbelah dan _piercing_ ditelinganya oh serta gigi kelincinya yang menggoda.

" _Shut up your fucking mouth_ Jeon!" Jimin menggerutu dan segera meninggalkan ruangan mereka dengan berpura-pura ingin membuat kopi. Seokjin yang tidak mengertipun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Pagi, hyungie. _Hyung_ nampak berbeda. Sexy sekali, aww. Kakimu, wuhuu~" _Seokjin_ yang memang dasarnya suka sekali menggoda hanya menampilkan senyuman sensual didepan bocah kelinci ini.

Boleh dicoba untuk mainan. Lagipula, ototnya sangat menggiurkan dibalik kemeja hitam ketat yang dimasukkan kedalam celana dengan lengan kemeja yang sikunya tergulung seperti ini.

"Kalau aku belum bersama Tae _-hyung_ , pasti aku akan mengajakmu bercinta sekarang." _Seokjin_ tidak tahu kalau ternyata bocah yang terlihat polos ini ternyata memiliki pikiran yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ah ya.. _Hyung_ belum aku kenalkan dengan Tae _-hyungie_ ya? Nanti akan aku kenalkan, dia baru bekerja disini. Tapi dia berbeda bagian dengan kita, jadi tidak satu ruangan. Kita kan _special_ bisa berdekatan dengan sang CEO." Pria kelinci ini ternyata cukup cerewet. Pria kelinci ini menggandeng tangan _Seokjin_ dan membawa _Seokjin_ menuju ruangannya yang memang paling dekat dengan sang CEO, Kim Namjoon.

"Nah _Eomma,_ semangat ya menghadapi CEO pesek itu. Kookie mencintaimu, Eomma." Eomma? Ibu? Apa-apan itu?! _Seokjin_ membulatkan matanya saat pria yang bernama Kookie itu mengelus pipinya dan mencium singkat sudut bibirnya. Tapi itu seperti sudah biasa sekali terjadi. Sangat natural.

"Jadi kau sudah punya anak _hyung?_ " _Seokjin_ membeo dengan wajah idiot yang memang idiot.

.

.

.

.

 _Seokjin_ berdiri saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan matanya langsung berbinar senang saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Kim Namjoon. _Seokjin_ akan menggodanya habis-habisan nanti.

"Pagi, _sajangnim._ " _Seokjin_ membungkuk dan Namjoon menatap _Seokjin_ sengit. Namjoon melihat penampilan _Seokjin_ yang kini terlihat _normal_. Bukan Seokjin sekali.

"Hn," Namjoon hanya berdehem dan segera memasuki ruangannya yang berada disamping ruangan _Seokjin_ sang sekretaris. _Seokjin_ yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah Namjoon itu hanya bisa menahan nafas, sabar.

" _Hyung,_ bosmu menyebalkan sekali." _Seokjin_ kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari sang CEO.

 _Seokjin_ sendiri—entah bagaimana caranya—mengerjakan pekerjaan. Insting. Padahal seingatnya _Seokjin_ tidak pernah menerima pembelajaran menjadi sekretaris.

"Kim Seokjin keruangan saya sekarang. Dan bawakan semua jadwal saya." _Seokjin_ baru saja ingin mengucapkan hallo saat suara berat nan menggoda itu langsung memberikannya perintah.

 _Seokjin_ berdiri, menatap sebentar penampilannya dari smarphone yang dia punya. _Seokjin_ mengoleskan lipbalm berwarna pink dengan rasa strawberry kebibir gemuk menggodanya itu. _Seokjin_ jadi merasa seperti _wanita,_ sial.

"Ada apa _sajangnim?_ " _Seokjin_ segera membungkuk saat menatap Namjoon yang sama sekali tidak berminat menatapnya. Sialan.

"Hari ini akan ada _meeting_ dengan para pemegang saham kan? Jam berapa?" Namjoon akhirnya mendongak dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat _Seokjin_ yang normal begini.

Entah kenapa terasa menggiurkan sekali, dadanya yang sedikit terlihat karena kerah V-neck nya, rambut cokelat yang jatuh lembut didahinya, bibir tebal yang sangat kenyal-jangan lupakan Namjoon pernah mencium bibir itu-, kaki jenjang terbalut celana jeans ketat itu belum lagi parfum yang _Seokjin_ kenakan. Menggiurkan, sangat.

"Ya _sajangnim,_ hari ini anda ada _meeting_ dengan para pemegang saham pukul 2 siang nanti." _Seokjin_ berjalan dengan perlahan kearah meja kerja Namjoon, membungkuk dengan kertas lampiran ditanganya.

"Ini jadwalnya _sajangnim_." _Seokjin_ menyeringai senang kala _Seokjin_ merasakan Namjoon menahan nafasnya. _Seokjin_ yakin Namjoon memang sudah tertarik dengan seorang Kim Seokjin sejak awal. Mana ada orang yang mencium kembali orang yang dibencinya kan? Seperti malam _itu._

"Terimakasih, anda boleh keluar." Namjoon mendongak dan mendapati mata _Seokjin_ yang kini tengah menatapnya menggoda. Ck. _Seokjin_ sialan.

"Ne, _sajangnim~_ " Dan Namjoon tidak dapat untuk tidak terkejut saat Seokjin mengeluarkan nada suara yang begitu menggemaskan dan dengan beraninya mengecup bibirnya kuat. Mengulum bibirnya sensual dan cepat.

"KIM SEOKJIN!" Namjoon meledak dan _Seokjin_ tertawa senang. Tanpa rasa bersalah dan berdosa _Seokjin_ keluar ruangan itu tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang membuatnya membentur dada seseorang. Dan orang itu tinggi sekali, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Namjoon.

"Oh hai, Seokjin." Dan _Seokjin_ tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Didepannya saat ini adalah seorang Oh Sehun, sang aktor terkenal yang tinggi dan tampan, sang _Ice Prince. Seokjin_ ingin menjerit senang rasanya. Seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu dilihatnya ditelevisi sekarang berada didepannya dan dengan santainya Sehun malah memeluk pinggangnya.

"H-hai." _Seokjin_ menjawab gugup. Tampan sekalii. _Seokjin_ menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Omong-omong aku suka sekali kau berpenampilan seperti ini." Dan _Seokjin_ merasa melayang saat Sehun mencium bibirnya singkat dengan sedikit remasan dipinggangnya.

"Bye, _Prince(ss)_." _Seokjin_ menganga, memegang bibirnya.

"AAAAA! SEHUN BARU SAJA MENCIUMKUU!" _Seokjin_ berteriak yang menyebabkan Jimin dan Kookie yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka menatap _Seokjin_ khawatir.

" _Hyung,_ kau sehat?"

Krik..

Krik..

.

.

.

.

Author's note :

Hello~ Aku datang dengan membawa chapter dua. Ada yang bingung? Hohohoo.. Maaf ya NamJin nya dikit. Sengaja, mau main-main dulu sama NamJin :D  
Dichapter ini masih kayak perkenalan karakter ya. Jongin dan Seokjin.  
Buat yang udah follow, ngefav, apalagi nge review thankyuuu~ Aku tanpa kalian bagai butiran debu~ Dan moodku lagi bagus, aku ulang tahun sebenernya kemarn 29 January (please gak ada yang nanya dan gak penting banget ya ini, maafkeun). Hohoho.. Aku udah makin tua ternyaa XD  
Berhubung moodku lagi bagus aku bakalan bikin sesi balas review dichapter ini. Well, review kali ini bakalan ditemenin Sehun dan Jongin!

Sehun : Ck, malesin banget sih. Gw capek SJ. Dibayar juga kagak -_- Mana si ni temsek lagi.

 _Diem lu cadel. Oh, Jonginie sayang kita bakalan ada sesi balas review hari ini. Kamu sama si Cadel mesum yang baca ya?_

Jongin : (ngangguk)

Sehun : Cepetan sih SJMK—apa sih username lu, gak jelas banget -_-. Oii Jongin, cepetan.

Jongin : Iya iya hun, sabar dikit. Ini author gelayutan mulu sama gw.

Sehun : (Jalan kearah Jongin, rebut Jongin, peluk Jongin) Gak usah keganjenan sama mainan orang lu thor! Oke, dari pada gw emosi mulai aja. Nah dari mbak/? **Cutebei** gw juga penasaran kiyut, sayang ya si Yongguk udah mati disini. Set dah, gw gak nakal kiyut. Tuntutan peran itu. Kiyut mah. Si author bilang makasih udah review, ditunggu aja NamJin nya. Gitu katany. (nyerahin skrip ke Jongin)

Jongin : Oke berikutnya dari **nohkunatip.** Hallo noh, makasih ya udah suka jalan ceritanya. Gw juga suka lu noh, muachh~ Authornya bilang tergantung sikon ya, semoga bisa apdet cepet. Buat **nnavishiper** udah dilanjut nih~ review lagi yaa~

 _Jong, gak usah pake acara kasih cium-cium segala! Lu Cuma punya gw. Ing__

Sehun : (Kasih obat bius ke SJMK) Berisik banget ni cewek bulet atu. Udah dibilang jangan maen-maen sama maenan gw, Jong sini lu. Jangan jauh-jauh. (lanjut marah-marah)

Jongin : Maaf ya barusan ada adegan kekerasan, ehem.. Lanjut aja ya. Si Sehun ngambek, jdi gw bakalan lanjutin. Oke, **Dania754** eh?! Gw mesum? Dih, jangan suka sembarangan nuduh gitu ya, enak aja asdfghjkl. Suka-suka Namjoon lah mau dingin apa gak, sibuk banget (ceritanya Jongin ngambek) Buat **Kim Joungwook** udah dilanjut yaa~ Silahkan review lagi ^^. Hun, berenti ngambek sih. Nih baca.

Sehun : (ambil skrip) Hn. Buat **sekarzane** ada apa ama Jongin gw? Alah, si Namjoon emang sok. Sok dingin padahal mah demen, noh si Seokjin _hyung_ udah dibantai ama dia. Dasar gak inget waktu. Berhubung authornya masih pingsan, buat pair lain mungkin SeJin kali ya, huahaha.. Eh sorry, gw kecoplosan. Authornya pasti seneng liat review dari mbak **sekarzane,** makasih yaa..

Jungkook : (Numpang lewat doang) Hallo babiess~!

Jongin : Dih gak jelas tu kelinci. Hallo **petitmacaron** —duh gw jadi pengen macaroni—maaf ya udah bikin kamu bingung, emang si SJMK95 tu gak pernah jelas jadi orang. EH?! GW COWOK LAH! MAU BUKTI?! SILAHKAN GIGIT NAMJOON, SEHUN APALAGI! (tiba-tiba gak santé). Widih, namanya ambigu banget **Anunya Bangtan** buat pertanyaan kamu, kayaknya iya deh si Jinie _hyung_ indigo. Ditunggu terus ya lanjutannya~!

 _Mengap-mengap.._

Jongin : **bbihunminkook** INI CUMA TUNTUTAN PERAN, HUEEE T^T GW GAK NYEBELIN KOK! (Pundung) buat **GitARMY** MasyaAllah, capslock! GW KAGAK ITEM! GW CUMA SEDIKIT TAN, PLIS YAA T^T GW JUGA GAK MESUM HIKS! IYA SEHUN EMANG MINTA DITABOK. Oke ini udah lanjut ya say~ (Menata hati yang tersakiti)

Sehun : Nah si Jongin kan yang ngambek sekarang, oke **Kaizen Katsumoto** Nah gw gak tau siapa yang di cari si temsek. Tungguin aja. Salahnya Seokjin hyung yang kissable gitu, maksih buat reviewnyaa. Sini Sehun kecup :*. Hallo **Avis alfi** , ah dek Wonwoo sama dek Mingyu Cuma numpang eksis bentar. Maksih udah suka sama Jinnie _hyung_. Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Jong, ini baca lagi. Udahan deh ngambeknya.

Jongin : (ogahan-ogahan) Buat **Kim Cherry** , hallo sayang~ ini udah dilanjut. Jinnie _hyung_ emang lucu ko. Buat **Cupid** ama **dede** ini dah dilanjut ya~ **Jennie** hallo, maklumin ya author ini emng gak jelas. Maksih udah review~ Udah? Oke.. Udah selesai. Akhirnya. Eh authornya udah sadar?

Sehun : Bodo. Sampai jumpa lagi semua~ Terus baca sama review ya, biar si bulet SJMK95 ini ada semangat. Akhir kata/? Assalamualaikum. Muach!

Oke, sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah bersedia ngeluangin waktu kalian buat baca ini, buat siders makasih udah mau baca. So, wanna gimme your review again?

Cutebei | nohkunatip | nnavishiper | Dania754 | Kim Jounwook | sekarzene | petitmacaron | Anunya Bangtan | bbihunminkook | GitARMY | Kaizen Katsumoto | avis alfi | Kim Cherry | Cupid | Jennie | Dede


End file.
